


Bones

by LightSpinner



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSpinner/pseuds/LightSpinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before seeing Maleficent, I wanted to acknowledge a seriously underrated film. <br/>Phillip is badass, Maleficent is badass, and Aurora has a lot of unexplored potential.<br/>Anyway, I'm not sure how to describe it, so please just watch the vid, enjoy, and tell me what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bones

  
Enjoy and I'd love feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> Even though it's just getting posted now, as Maleficent opens, it was finished a few days ago.   
> And it's not on my website yet, I'll update this when it is.


End file.
